User talk:Hanahimes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Template:Main Page! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Adopting the Wikia Hello :3 I am completely fine with you adopting the wiki, no biggie :3 (sorry if I sounded rude ;-;) Talk to my paw (PCY) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Why did you delete all the pages from this wiki? --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 08:49, January 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure who left this message due to the lack of signature, but the main reason I had to delete a lot of pages from the wikia was because all in all this wikia was a mess. There was a lack of organization (lack of categories on pages), no real format for pages to follow (most pages had a completely different format everytime), along with the mess from looked like raid being left behind (unrelated and offensive pages) and the lack of admin control (no admin has been active since 2011), a whole new slate is needed. If you'd like a page you made undeleted, please message me so we can talk about how to format it. I'm currently in the process of making the main templates to be used on the wikia, which can be found here. Please don't think that I did this out of malice, I really want this wikia to succeed, but this wikia needs to start over in order to be the best that it can be. Hanahimes (talk) 09:12, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Still active? I'm waiting... --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 08:49, January 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry? I'm not exactly sure on what you're waiting for, as I already replied. You haven't reached out to have your page undeleted and reformatted, so I can't help much if you don't communicate with me. --Hanahimes (talk) 02:54, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request with Aikatsu Friends!Wiki Hi! I'm ShoujoCrazy2504, admin of the Aikatsu Friends!Wiki. I was wondering if we could make an affiliation with the Idolm@ster wiki? If you're interested, here's our wordmark ShoujoCrazy2504 (talk) Hey, sorry for the late reply! But, I'd love to an affiliation with the Aikatsu Friends! wiki! Currently, we lack a wordmark, but I'll let you know once we have one. Hanahimes (talk) 22:02, March 20, 2018 (UTC)